Xai
The Xai are a sentient humanoid species dwelling within the confines of the Xyon Sector. Created by the omnipotent being known only as the Creator in 1 XE, they are the only intelligent species in the entire sector. They are spread across 80 worlds, and citizens of twenty different empires, all of whom are citizens of the over-arching Xai Ascendancy. The Xai are also divided into twenty-five subraces, with the uncounted Imperial Xai serving as the basis from which the biology, psychology, and cultures of all the sub-breeds are compared. Biology & Appearance For the the Imperial Xai–the most basic Xai of the sector, shall be used to describe the species as a whole, for they were the original template from which all other Xai sub-breeds are desendent. The Xai are humanoid in physiology, possessing twos arms, two legs, a head and a torso. They have five-digit on both hands and feet. They have two eyes, a single nose for smelling and breathing, and a mouth for eating, breathing, and communicating. Their five-digited hands allow them to manipulate and grasp objects, and the same is true for their five-toed feet. They have two sexes, male and female, which allow them to reproduce as a species, though this varies from sub-breed to sub-breed. The Xai have black hair (colors can vary depending on taste or species) which covered only three areas of their bodies, on the head, facial, and gential areas of the body. Men are hairier women, in which they only the only sex capable of growing facial hair. Depending on the aesthetic or cultural background of the individual Xai, their hair is grown out, shaved, or wore in a certain fashion. Xai do not lose go bald, though for some culture baldness is a preferred style, and this can be achieved artifically, though the process can be reversed if needed. The facial hair grown by adult males can be grown, styled, or shaved completely depending on taste. Despite the many sub-breeds of the Xai, they share some basic attributes. All Xai are dark-skinned, the complextion never changing regardless of the enviorment the Xai inhabit. Their blood is known to be jet black. They have varying degrees of psionic abilities, which depending on sub-breed can be anywhere for extremely powerful (in the case of the Maadui), or very low (in the case of the Siriusians). The level of their psionic powers will determine the level of comminication they may receive from the Creator, to whom all Xai share a permanent link. However, they are all permitted to exercise their free will with little to no interefernce from their Creator. The Xai are naturally attractive as a species, and were designed by their Creator to be "divinely" beautiful. Women have more natural curves and are more lithe and nubile, while men have strong, physically fit bodies. The Xai have ultra-dense muscles, which provide them with strength disproportinate to their actually size. The Xai also possess naturally soft skin, and their hair is considerably softer too. They can retain a large amount of water in their bodies, allowing them to survive for weeks without water. They are also capable of going for many months without food when absolutely nessessary, most cases being during times of war or famine. Xai females do not have a menustrational cycle, and their gestation period is typically somewhere around four to five months long. The Xai as a whole have a powerful immune system, meaning that while they are still vulverable to disease, diseases themselves are largely innocous regardless of the level of exposure. Poisions and toxics, while still capable of entering their bodies, are quickly done away with by the Xai's immune system, though the effect of the toxic itself can still be felt, though it is never lethal. The Xai have a naturally high metabolic system, allowing them to eat fatty and otherwise unhealthy foods, while remain in a fit and healthy state of mind of body. Additionally, they possess a perfect energy recycling system, meaning they do not produce waste or body odors. Society & Culture The Creator Main article: The Creator The Xai as a species hold many differing ideologies, customs, and beliefs, that clash and compliment those of their fellow Xai. However, all of the Xai agree upon the fact that there is a single, all-powerful deity to whom all of them are to be in subjection to. Known only as the Creator to all of the Xai, he is the being the created the entire species, and has been proven to be the sole power ruling over them. Not only has his existance been proven, but he takes an active interest in the day-to-day affairs of his children. Though he omnipotent, omnipresent, and omnisentient, he does not interfere greatly in the lives of the Xai, leaving them to themselves, and allowing them to excercise their free will as they please. None question his motives or his power, nor do they blame him for their misfortunes, having come to the conclusion that they are the only ones in change of their deeds and actions. All of the Xai possess at least some kind of shrine, church, or temple deticated to the Creator, though the world of Xai'athus has been acknowledged as the sole shrine world of the Creator, where his essence can be felt the greatest by his children, and he can be contacted by them during times of great need. He is benevolent, and considered a friendly god, and never quick to anger or hatred for his creations. Punishment is only carried out when he views it a needed, though he is never the one to carry out the judgement. Church of Xyon Main article: Church of Xyon The Church of Xyon is the sole religious body in the sector, regulating worship of the Creator from Xai'athus, and overseeing the system of priests and nuns spread throughout the sector as well. It is through these chosen of the Creator that he speaks to his people. The head of the Church following is the Matriarch of the Xai, best known as the wife of the Patriarch of the Xai. She is responsible for ensuring the Church of Xyon is run properly, and that heresy and blasphemy are dealt with swiftly and justly. The Church is present on every inhabited world, and all Xai are considered members of the organization. The Creator is known to bless certain believers with certain gifts, such as great strength, intelligence, wisdom, and wealth, or something more personal if they are particularly devout. Category:Xai Category:Xai Ascendancy Category:Species Category:Copyright Category:Xyon Sector